


胆小鬼

by RedCrab



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, a love story about rick and morty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrab/pseuds/RedCrab
Summary: 瑞莫CP向预警，c-137cest预警，ooc预警，非清水向预警，内容纯属虚构，不代表作者观点，不喜请勿点开，勿看。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 4





	胆小鬼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my dear readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+dear+readers).



> 瑞莫CP向预警，c-137cest预警，ooc预警，非清水向预警，内容纯属虚构，不代表作者观点，不喜请勿点开，勿看。

“这是怎么回事？”瑞克盯着莫蒂手臂上的一块淤青。

莫蒂转动自己的胳膊，轻轻按了按那块紫色：“不知道，也许是撞到床头了。”

“你为什么不喊呢？”

“可能你技术不行呗。”莫蒂撇撇嘴。骗他的，他技术还可以，比莫蒂想象中要好。

瑞克低下头：“……我说的不是这个。”

“天呐，那你要我怎么办嘛，难不成我要叫‘啊，瑞克，求你轻一点，我还小’之类的唔”瑞克把他的嘴捂住了。

莫蒂眨眨眼睛，瑞克通过手掌的触感知道他在笑，他无奈地放开手。莫蒂跳下床，抖着头发上的水珠，柔软蓬松的棕发飘动着，露出后颈上的一颗痣，瑞克挪开了视线。

“都怪你，死活不愿意开灯，乌漆嘛黑的什么都看不见，我才会撞到胳膊。”莫蒂从地板上衣服堆里找到自己的牛仔短裤，利索的套上。

“对不起，真的对不起。”

“觉得抱歉就赶紧下来，开窗通风。瑞克，想象一下，等他们买完蛋糕回来，房间里这么一股味道，你怎么说得清？”莫蒂戏谑地打趣，看到瑞克皱起眉头，他又想笑了，“生日快乐，瑞克。希望你喜欢这个生日礼物。”

瑞克忍不住开口：“其实我，我知道这样讲很过分，毕竟现在说什么都没用了，但我还是想说，其实我不是那个意思。”

“哪个意思啊？哪个意思啊？我问你想要什么礼物，你回答说想上我，天呐，这还能有什么别的意思吗？”莫蒂趁瑞克不注意，把一只耳钉塞到了枕头下面。

“当时我在开玩笑，我没料到你会答应，一千万个没料到，真的。”瑞克靠在墙上掏出酒瓶，喝了一口，叹息道：“我想不通你这是在干什么，你完全没必要搭理我的。”

莫蒂有点生气，他眯起眼睛：“是你先联系我的，瑞克。我告诉你，如果我报警，猜猜看咱俩谁占优势？我才十四，我的说辞可以把你送进大牢，直到我大学毕业你都休想从里面出来，而且终身都得带着电子脚镣，别人看见脚镣就会知道，你是一个猥亵自己未成年亲孙子的死变态。”

“你可以这样做，什么结果我都接受，因为我活该。”瑞克把莫蒂的眼镜递了过去，“但是你不能伤害他，只有这一点绝对不行。”

两个人沉默地对视着，他们都知道“他”指的是谁。

莫蒂接过眼镜戴上，眼前的世界由清晰变得模糊，他有些头晕，不该选这么高度数的。莫蒂思量着，也许刚才话说重了，但是他忍不住，瑞克受刺激的反应很好玩。

“别担心。”莫蒂走到他面前，握住他的手，“别怕。你的莫蒂不会知道的，只要你，”莫蒂透过镜片，盯着瑞克的眼睛，“只要你好好保密，没有人会知道的。表现得正常点，嗯？”

瑞克没有回答。他看着眼前的莫蒂，这个莫蒂戴眼镜，穿短裤，打了三个还是四个耳洞，漫不经心地晃动着瘦小的肩膀，语气就像他身上的香味，廉价放荡。还有后脖子上的那颗痣，那颗小小的痣就像是虚拟现实中唯一真实的一个标识，当这个莫蒂光溜溜地背对着他时，那颗痣提醒着瑞克，他不是他的莫蒂。

莫蒂注意到瑞克扫向他颈部的目光，满意地笑了，“他没有这个，对吗？”莫蒂用手抚摸着那个痣大概的位置，“所以你才要关灯。瑞克，差不多行了，太吹毛求疵会让人觉得累的，我可不想再受伤了，下次灯还是开着吧。”

会有下次吗？两个人都在想。

对于那个莫蒂在瑞克心中的印象，莫蒂还挺好奇的。你见过你的莫蒂自慰时的样子吗？和我有什么不同？但莫蒂没有问出来，因为这是“不该问的”。从第一次见面起，他们就达成了一种微妙的默契：不谈论自己的瑞克或莫蒂，这样比较轻松。

替代品。莫蒂看着瑞克从兜里掏出钱包点钱的样子，不禁想到了这个词。

“自己拿吧，拿多少都可以，嫌不够我再去取。”瑞克把钱包丢给莫蒂。

“啧啧啧，多俗气啊。”莫蒂蹲下来，毫不客气地倒出所有钞票，“你以为我是什么？傍大款的吗？”他看向干瘪的钱包里面，夹层内有一张小照片，上面是莫蒂，一个看起来十分普通的莫蒂。

“瑞克，你真的爱他吗？打算怎么办啊？一辈子都不出手？你试试嘛，万一奇迹出现，你的莫蒂也爱你爱的要死要活呢？”莫蒂取出照片，对着光细细打量。

“这和你没关系。”瑞克走过来拿走照片，放回到钱包里。

“胆小鬼。”莫蒂骂道。

瑞克耸耸肩，没有回应，过了一会儿，莫蒂听到他小声说了句“你也一样。”

我们一样吗？莫蒂在心中偷笑，可能吧，但我比你坏心眼。

该走了，再不走就来不及了。莫蒂展开那叠厚厚的钞票，贴在脸上，一股纸钞臭味：“算了，只要有这个就行。”钱啊钱，真是好东西。

他闻钞票的样子好像挺可爱的，因为瑞克在看他。但是莫蒂侧头时发现，瑞克又看向别处了，只留给他一个背影。

很想跑过去抱住那个背影，感受白色实验服下那个人的慌乱与措手不及。莫蒂任凭这种冲动蔓延，然后冷却下来。他从瑞克身边走了过去，径直到门口，瑞克没有跟着他。

“送送我吧。”莫蒂对着大门叹息道。他听到身后响起有些迟疑的脚步声，于是转过身，闭上眼睛，张开双臂。

瑞克绕过莫蒂，打开了门。莫蒂无奈地睁开眼，走过去倒进他怀里。瑞克没有动，就这么杵在门前。

外面春光正好，草坪上鲜花盛放，任何路过史密斯家的人稍微留意下，就可以窥见纠结在一起的两个人影。

莫蒂抓住瑞克的手，将它们按在自己腰部，然后勾住瑞克的脖子，向下猛拉，瑞克不得不弯腰低头，直到他们的脸处在同一水平线上。

视线相交，太近了，莫蒂轻浅的呼吸和柔软的眼神让他感到不安，手也不知道放哪里合适。莫蒂靠过来，在他耳旁呢喃：“瑞克，一定要再联系啊，我等你。”瑞克还没反应过来，额头上被吻了一下，莫蒂迅速从他的怀里溜掉了，站在离他两三米的地方，吹着口哨，向他胡乱摆手。

他刚刚抬起手，莫蒂转过身，看也不看他一眼，干干脆脆的走了。

莫蒂走的很急，确定距离远到瑞克看不见自己后，他摘掉眼镜，直接跑了起来。眼前出现一条小巷，莫蒂钻进小巷里，靠着墙喘气，感觉体力有些不支。

裤兜里好像有什么东西，莫蒂用手一掏，掏出个速效治疗喷雾。应该是瑞克放的，还算他有良心。莫蒂打开盖子，对准胳膊上那块淤青。正准备按喷雾，他犹豫了，把治疗喷雾往墙上喷了一下，然后凑过去，仔细观察墙面。

无色无味，没什么异常。莫蒂旋开那副眼镜的镜腿，里面是一个微型红外线手电筒，他用手电筒照向那块墙，上面立即出现了荧光色斑块。

莫蒂玩味地笑了，哎呀，真是处处要小心谨慎。没想到瑞克居然耍这样的小把戏。不，应该说不愧是他，见缝插针，了不得，了不得。

治疗喷雾里含有显色追踪剂。

莫蒂将喷雾丢到墙角，准备离开。想了想又折回去，拿起喷雾，在墙上喷了几个大字。

操 你 妈 老 傻 逼 凸

想象着瑞克看见这几个字的表情，莫蒂分外解气，一脚将已经用光的喷雾踢出老远，扬长而去。

傍晚，史密斯一家回来了。瑞克从窗户里看到他们的轿车停在车道上，贝丝在前面走，杰瑞拎着两个大包裹跟在后面，满脸沮丧。接着是夏天，她推开靠近屋子的那侧车门，跳下来，扶着车顶，对里面讲话。

一双手托着个大盒子，从车里递给夏天，那个应该是蛋糕。莫蒂把蛋糕交给夏天后，低着头钻出小轿车，瑞克还没看清他的脸，就听到钥匙开门的声音。

“……如果不是低脂奶油的话我还是不吃了。”

“夏天，减肥又不在这一会儿。”莫蒂跟在夏天身后，进了屋子：“今天是瑞克的生日，为了他能开心，你就接受那些奶油吧，实际上，如果你吃了蛋糕后不要摊在沙发上，多运动运动，它们没有机会转换成脂肪的。”

“莫蒂，天下所有女孩都懂这个道理，这正是我们越吃越胖的原因。”说笑声逐渐接近。

晚餐结束后，莫蒂把瑞克拉到一旁。

“瑞克，打开看看吧。”莫蒂拿出一个礼品盒。包装很简单，红色的花结丝带缠绕在盒子上面。

瑞克掀起盒盖，拨拉开干草做的缓冲层，取出一只浅蓝搪瓷马克杯。马克杯是纯色的，什么花纹都没有。

“生日快乐。”莫蒂的站得笔直，声音干净清澈。瑞克看着他，突然什么话都说不出来。

几小时前，有个和他长得一模一样的男孩，蹲在他现在站的位置，骂骂咧咧地把脸埋进一沓钞票里。

“瑞克，你怎么了？不喜欢这个礼物吗？抱歉，我想它太普通了。”莫蒂尴尬地搓搓手，“如果你想要什么可以和我说，什么都行，我会想办法给你的。”

搪瓷冰凉的温度让瑞克回过神来，“不，莫蒂，这个就够了，足够了。”他摇晃着手里的马克杯，“我很喜欢它。谢谢你，莫蒂。”

莫蒂笑了：“你喜欢就行。”他挠挠头，“瑞克，还有一件事。最近你不怎么和我说话，是有什么心事吗？”

“我很好。”瑞克将马克杯放在茶几上，“这几天可能太累了，莫蒂，你知道的，疲惫使人少言寡语，抱歉忽略你了。”

“没关系。”莫蒂眨眨眼，“只是提醒你一下，如果发生了不顺心的事，可以和我讲，不要什么都自己扛着，有我在呢。”

“谢谢。”

“我上楼了，晚安，瑞克。”

“晚安，莫蒂。”

浅蓝色的马克杯，纯粹的没有一丝杂质。瑞克往里面添了些热水，蒸汽缓慢地升腾着。

随着杯壁温度的升高，马克杯上浮现出一行字：

——给世界上最好的外公——

瑞克愣愣地盯着那行字，它们仿佛化作无数水草，拖着他向下，溺毙在那片蓝色中。瑞克合上眼睛，黑暗寂静中，他听到一阵敲门声。

“干嘛？”夏天打开门。

“这是你的东西吗？”莫蒂手里捏着一只耳钉。

“不是。”夏天准备关门。

“等等，”她拿过耳钉，“还挺漂亮的，你在哪找到的？”

“我的枕头下面。”

“那就是你的呗。”

“什么鬼？我又没打耳洞。”

“不知道。莫蒂，试试吧，说不定挺酷的。”

别，千万别。瑞克在心里祈祷着，但他赶到时已经晚了，莫蒂拿着耳钉在耳朵上比划着，听到他的脚步声，回头莞尔一笑。耳钉亮晶晶的，就像此刻的笑容：“瑞克？”他转头的角度刚好挡住了那颗不存在的痣。

努力不让两张面孔重叠在一起，但是做不到。混乱与痛苦裹挟着他，后悔的情绪几乎要满溢而出。

莫蒂疑惑地看着瑞克，后者抢走了他手里的耳钉。

“…不适合你，像个小混混。”瑞克含混地乱扯，不再看他，握着那只耳钉，逃走一样离开了。

夏天目瞪口呆：“他？”

“不知道。”莫蒂看着空空的掌心。

“你们之间是不是出什么事了？”

“没，管好你自己吧，不要瞎问。”莫蒂走了。

“神经。”夏天关上门。

莫蒂回到自己房间里，坐在床上，揉揉太阳穴。

耳钉。瑞克从他手中抢耳钉的动作，就像那是一块烧红的烙铁，会烫伤他一样。

天呐，都告诉他要表现的正常点了，咋这么经不起试探！

莫蒂有点心疼，耳钉还挺贵的，要不是瑞克下午给了他一大笔钱，他可能会在心里计较好一阵。

什么时候察觉到的？也许是一次不经意的对视，也许根本没有也许，这种龌龊的感情就悄然滋长，慢慢蚕食彼此的底线，直到藏不住的一天。

但是瑞克根本不可能动手，理由太多懒得列举。莫蒂觉得要等他踏出那一步，比等自己进坟墓还遥远。莫蒂承认比起瑞克，他的耐性要差得多，没办法，谁让这个人就呆在近在咫尺的地方，折磨他呢？

要变化成另一个人，最重要的不是外表，而是身份的转换。当初莫蒂选这条路，心里还是犹豫不定的，气味，神态，小习惯，这些细节让他头疼，他请的老师问他为什么要这样做时，他的回答和他无数次告诉自己的答案一样：

为了和我爱的人在一起。

好在那些训练费没白花，至少现在看来一切都按照计划完成了。莫蒂想起那颗痣，做痣虫活体植入的时候，他把那颗痣当成一个附加的小玩笑，谁知道瑞克会如此在意。

当然现在他的后颈看上去光洁干净，耳垂上也没有留给任何耳钉的洞。莫蒂向后仰躺在床上，就是这个房间，就是这张床。

“可以啊，只要你给够钱。”他想起自己拉着瑞克，往床边走时，瑞克不可置信的眼神。

“随你喜欢的做吧，对我干什么都可以，什么都可以。”他摘掉那副伪装用的眼镜，舒展开身体。本来想着摘了眼镜能看看瑞克的脸，没想到他还把灯给关了。

十指紧扣，起伏交错的呼吸之间，莫蒂忍不住开口：“你爱，我，还是，他啊？”

黑暗中有什么滚烫的东西落下来，滴在他的胸口。他听到瑞克哭着一遍遍说：“对不起，我爱他，对不起。”

“没事的。”他摸索着舔掉瑞克脸上的泪水，“把我当成他吧。”莫蒂轻轻拍着瑞克的后背，小声安慰他。

莫蒂把脸埋在枕头下面，满足地叹息着，床单凉凉的，他却从上面感受到残存的热度。

手碰到床头，莫蒂坐起来，端详着自己的手臂。那块淤青早就消失了，他提前准备了速效治疗喷雾，就是为了不时之需，辛亏他留了个心眼，没用瑞克给他的那瓶。

当时撞到胳膊，还是蛮疼的。不过比起胳膊疼，还有些地方更疼，真的非常疼。但是莫蒂都忍住了，他怕如果他喊出来，瑞克就会停下。

那可不行，好不容易到这一步了，好不容易。莫蒂翻出一部手机，这部手机在过去一个月的时间里拦截了五十多次追踪，自打他开始以这个身份接触瑞克起，瑞克从未停止过对他的调查。

看看下午的聊天记录，瑞克只有一句：今天我生日。

他发这个什么意思呢，看上去想要个生日祝福而已。莫蒂咬着手指，当时他是怎么回复瑞克的？向下滑屏幕，看到自己的答复：“来了。”

有点贱。莫蒂在心里骂道，但是没办法，谁让瑞克是个胆小鬼呢？

胆小鬼，他的胆小鬼。

**Author's Note:**

> Ps：嗨，这里是红蟹。感谢你看到这里，第一次写cp同人，人设崩到太平洋去了，请多多包涵。我边打排位边写的这篇同人，（匹配期码字，匹配到了就打排位）写完一看，排位从400多分掉到了80多分，还好在段位保护期，不然我™直接裂开。
> 
> 以下是一些无关紧要的花絮：
> 
> 本文的莫蒂有主题曲，是八王子P的《Gimme×Gimme》，有一说一，最近我听多了Miku的歌，感觉自己也快变成骑士团的一员了（。＾▽＾）
> 
> 关于那颗痣，它是一种叫“痣虫”的神奇小生物，可以植入皮肤表层，平时处于睡眠期，颜色是透明的，喂食特定的食物，它会苏醒一段时间，颜色变为黑色。这可能是本文唯一的科幻元素吧（没错我还是忍不住想写点科幻）。


End file.
